


Cats, Again

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [52]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Because yes, Blushing, Books, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Dialogue, Dinner, Don't worry, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eating, Embarrassment, Fluff, Food, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I promise, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome, and eat dinner, and talk about scars, it's not bad, they practice volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: This place... is like home to me. Better than home, in some ways. I wouldn't trade it for living with Miwa, though. But this is a second family for me. They're so different, but so welcoming and kind. And, of course, Shouyou is here. But I'm lucky enough to see him almost every day.I smile to myself, halfway finished eating."Why're you making your creepy face..?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Cats, Again

**Author's Note:**

> I took last night off!
> 
> but wrote the chapter this morning because I don't want to miss a day
> 
> ever
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy this pure fluff!!

I tossed up the ball, then spiked it at Shouyou. Gritting his teeth, he readied his stance... and the ball hit his hand, sending it bouncing away. Shouyou groans. I massage the bridge of my nose with one hand, bare of my glasses to prevent any more injury, and point at the ball with the other.

"We've been practicing for _hours_ ," he complains, dragging his feet as he retrieves the ball.

"It's only 5:30," I tell him after glancing at my phone. "Dinner won't be ready for at least another half an hour. And you still need to get better at receiving."

He groans again and shuffles back into position, tossing the ball back at me. I catch it and think for a moment, staring at the ground.

"How come you're so good catching and tossing even when you can't see?"

I look back up at his unsurprisingly blurry figure. "I can see something coming at me just fine. And as long as you don't move from that spot, I can toss to you. Any inaccuracy will be extra challenge for you to receive."

"Oh." Shouyou's blurry head appears to be staring at the ground.

"Hey," I say, and toss the ball.

He yelps again and quickly assumes position. It strikes his forearms... but bounces up and hits his head on the way back down.

" _Ugh_!"

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

"Thank you for cooking," I say to Mrs. Hinata as I clutch my plate.

It's piled high with what appears to be a Western meal: mashed potatoes with the red skins, spicy pickled cabbage and carrots, and brown lumps of sausage. It smells much better than it looks. I furrow my brow at the possible difficulty of eating the potatoes with chopsticks.

Mrs. Hinata laughs at my expression. "It's no trouble at all!"

I bow my head to her and turn away from the island, looking for Shouyou. He's sitting on the floor by the bookcase, trying to talk to Natsu and eat at the same time. I shake my head and immediately regret it; my hands are not free to adjust my glasses. I huff and quickly make my way to the orange-heads.

As I carefully kneel, Shouyou turns to me and notices my slipping glasses and growing discomfort. He lifts a hand and pushes them back up for me. Sighing in relief, I mutter a quiet thanks.

Natsu makes a gagging sound. " _Nerds._ "

Shouyou scoffs and pokes the top of her head, both of them laughing. I can't help but smile a little as I start attempting to eat dinner. It isn't as difficult to eat the potatoes as I first worried; it's about the same as eating rice.

Natsu, having somehow already finished eating, chatters on about a book she's reading. I half listen. The other half of me is focused on the fact that this is the last night I'll spend here for a while.

_This place... is like home to me. Better than home, in some ways. I wouldn't trade it for living with Miwa, though. But_ _this_ _is a second_ _family_ _for me. They're so different, but so welcoming and kind. And, of course, Shouyou is here. But I'm lucky enough to see him almost_ _every_ _day._

I smile to myself, halfway finished eating.

"Why're you making your creepy face..?" Shouyou asks.

I whip my head up to glare at him, opening my mouth.

~•°•°-------------------------°•°•~

"What _were_ you thinking about?" Shouyou asks, behind me.

We face away from each other, changing into our pajamas. We've done this a couple nights, but Shouyou mostly changed in the bathroom after showering. He'd already showered today, though, after practice before dinner.

"...You."

"Then why was your face so scary!?"

I whip my head around, glaring again, but stop short. He's still facing away from me, but he's in only pants, hiking them up and pulling on a string to draw the waist around himself. His skin is pale and smooth. I've seen him _naked_ before, but... The only blemish is a short, thin scar on the right side of his lower back. Without thinking, I reach out and brush my fingers on it.

"Wha-!" Shouyou turns around, startled and clutching a white t-shirt.

I jerk my hand away, flushing. "Sorry, I-I just hadn't noticed that scar before."

I suddenly feel self-conscious about my own bare torso, and snatch my black sweatshirt off the ground with a huff. Shouyou's face goes red, and he quickly turns away to finish putting his own shirt on. I pull the sweatshirt over my head with a grunt, and fix my hair once it's on all the way.

When I look back up, Shouyou's staring at me, now fully clothed. He looks away again.

"Well, uh. Oh. The scar. Right."

I flick his forehead as I pass him on my way to his bed.

"Ouch!"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say, ignoring his yelp and sitting on the mattress.

Shouyou grumbles and shuffles over, sitting beside me. He flops to the side, his head landing in my lap. My hand automatically comes up to bury itself in his hair. He looks up at me and puffs out his cheeks. My cheeks turn pink, and I look away, embarrassed. He grins up at me.

"I got scratched up by a cat a few years ago," he says, giggling a little.

"A cat."

"Yup! I also have some scars on my legs and hips, if you want to--"

" _It's okay!_ " I interrupt, my ears tingling hotter.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughs. "Anyways, it's because I wasn't nice to that cat. So I try to be extra nice to all the animals I see!"

I blink down at him as he reaches up and fidgets with my hoodie strings. "That's really..."

"Lame?"

"Wholesome," I finish.

He turns a little pink and looks at the ceiling. "Not really..."

"You try to be nice to cats because one beat you up because you weren't nice to it. That's wholesome."

"Not the 'cat beat me up' part!"

"Especially that part."

"Wha--!"


End file.
